Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to electric tools to which rechargeable batteries serving as power sources can be mounted as they are slid along portions of the electric tools.
Description of the Related Art
Electric tools to which rechargeable batteries serving as power sources can be mounted are known. In these electric tools, an electric motor disposed within the electric tool may rotate with the supply of electric power from the mounted rechargeable battery. The rotation of the electric motor may be appropriately used in performing functions as required by the electric tool. Some of known electric tools are configured such that a rechargeable battery can be mounted and removed as it is slid along a portion of the electric tool (for example, see JP-A-2010-240797).
In this connection, a guide groove structure may be provided on a battery mount portion of the electric tool. The rechargeable battery is mounted through sliding. A guide projection structure may be formed on the rechargeable battery for fitting with the guide groove structure in a sliding direction. In this way, the guide projection structure fitted into the guide groove structure may serve to guide the sliding movement of the rechargeable battery.
When the remaining battery level of the rechargeable battery becomes low, the rechargeable battery can be removed from the electric tool and can be recharged by a charger. After the battery has been fully charged, the battery may be again mounted to the electric tool. As the battery is repeatedly mounted to and removed from the electric tool a number of times, it may be possible that a contact surface of the guide groove structure may become worn to the point that some clearance may be produced between the contact surfaces of the guide groove structure and the guide projection structure. In order to inhibit the contact surface of the guide groove structure from being worn, it has been proposed to attach a reinforcing member to the contact surface by welding or heat crimping.
However, because the guide groove structure is formed by two separate molded portions that are joined to each other to form the guide groove structure, it is difficult to attach the reinforcing member to the guide groove structure by welding or heat crimping.
Therefore, there has been a need in the art for a technique that allows the reinforcing member to be easily and securely attached.